1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter substrate and a display panel using the same. Particularly, the present invention relates to a color filter substrate and a display panel having different liquid crystal alignment structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Following improvement of technology, all of the standards of liquid crystal display (LCD) device also step forward to a new level. When consumers survey LCD devices, several elements including luminosity, reaction time, input/output interface, resolution, color gamut and viewable angle of the display panel always come into their mind. As for the viewable angle, due to physical nature of liquid crystal molecule of traditional LCD display panel, when viewers see the monitor from lateral sides of the display device instead of seeing the monitor from front side, the quality and the color of the output image is usually worse than that of the image from the front side.
In order to compensate this disadvantage, current LCD devices use a technology which simultaneously drives liquid crystal molecules in different ways by using two electrodes having different surface areas in the same pixel. As shown in FIG. 1, LCD device includes a first substrate 10 and a second substrate 20. The pixel electrode layer 50 is disposed on the second substrate 20. In each of the pixel, pixel electrode layer 50 includes a first electrode 51 and a second electrode 52. A common electrode layer 30 is disposed on the first substrate while the liquid crystal molecules 70 are filled into a space between common electrode layer 30 and pixel electrode layer 50.
An alignment structure 31 is disposed on the common electrode layer 30. Every alignment structure 31 protrudes toward the first electrode 51 or the second electrode 52. Through the alignment structure 31, the voltage difference between the pixel electrode layer 50 and the common electrode layer 30 drives the liquid crystal molecule 70 to twist different angles. Besides, because the surface areas of the first electrode 51 and the second electrode 52 are different, the twisting angles of the liquid crystal molecules 70 above both of the electrodes are different. In other words, in the same pixel, the liquid crystal molecules 70 are divided into two groups having different twisting angles. By this design, the quality and color of output image could be improved when viewers watch the monitor the lateral sides.
However, this design causes the decrease of the transparent area and the aperture ratio, since two or plural the same alignment structures are used. Even further, the decrease reduces the luminosity of whole panel and causes unequal luminosity between the first electrode 51 and the second electrode 52.